


18. Letters

by stonerskittles



Series: OT3 Drabbles [18]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Flowers, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow smirks, bending down to scoop up a flower off the victim’s chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	18. Letters

Willow smirks, bending down to scoop up a flower off the victim’s chest.

That makes it the fifth one in two weeks, and judging by the way the man is covered in orchids instead of just a single one laid on their throat, she knows Angelus and Spike are getting restless.

She knows they’re watching her now, lurking in the trees; she can feel their eyes on her as she smells the flower.

“You can come out now.”

Angelus comes out first, followed by Spike. They have their vamp faces still on, blood trickling from the corners of their mouths. Spike’s hair is stained with blood, most likely from Angelus running his hand through the blond locks.

A rush of jealousy runs through her. It’s what she hates most about their game; that she isn’t there after they’ve fed, when their bodies are warm from the blood, cocks already hard from adrenaline. The best fucks are the ones after feeding.

But she’ll get hers soon enough.

“Orchids?” She asks when they’re close. They know not to touch her, not yet.

Spike lights a cigarette, a stray lock of hair coming out of place when he tilts his head. “Angelus wanted roses,” he scoffs. “I told him to not be so fuckin’ cliche.”

“You liked them,” Angelus says, with a smirk. “When I first courted you.”

Willow laughs at Spike’s scowl. “Where’s Dru?”

“She’s found a new toy,” Angelus informs her.

“A slayer,” Spike finishes, pride clear on his face.

Angelus steps closer, runs his knuckles down her cheek. “You ready to come home, love?”

“I liked your letters,” she says instead of answering. Willow twirls the flower in her hands. “I’ve missed you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr [here](http://marinmorell.tumblr.com) if you want to say hi.


End file.
